Valentine Memorie
by Saya Christopher
Summary: "El simple anhelo ya no llena su alma. Se llegó a enamorar por el suave aroma, perteneciente al demonio, traido por el viento en una noche de peligro. Aún dentro del miedo brilla ese sentimiento que su corazón concibió cuando pensó que la oscuridad la ahogaría". CONCURSO DE SAN VALENTIN


_ "Los seres humanos siempre buscamos con desesperación aquello que no podemos tener, de hecho a veces se convierte en un juego peligroso; pero aún así hay veces en que uno simplemente no puede renunciar a eso por el simple hecho de que se ha sellado en el corazón, dejando una huella imborrable trayendo luz a una existencia caótica, o caos a una existencia monótona, ese complemento perfecto es el amor"_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**_Todos aquí sabemos que Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano  
_**

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**Valentine Memorie**_  
_

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**I**_

Quién pudiera haberlo adivinado, que el demonio de Nami-Chuu estaría contrariado por la ausencia de una simple herbívora. Caminaba por los pasillos de su amada Namimori golpeando a todo el que se le cruzara enfrente, con un rostro que era digno del mismísimo Satanás ¿Por qué? Porque ella no estaba tras él como siempre lo hacía ¿De verdad cumplió su palabra? Eso parecía.

_****Flash Back****_

Haru iba por los pasillos de su nueva escuela, escondida a toda costa, observando a aquel hombre que le robaba el aliento, Hibari Kyôya. Muchos de ustedes se preguntarán en qué momento se volvió una especie de acosadora, bueno la respuesta es muy simple, desde que de alguna forma loca se enamoró de él. Ahora únicamente pensaba en él, las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana, no podía más que desear ver esos metálicos ojos llenos de la frialdad característica de un dictador, pero que la llenaban de ese extraño sentimiento llamado amor.

La joven castaña se había mudado a Nami-Chuu hace un mes exactamente, por pedido de su amigo Tsuna; ella sufría frecuentemente de acoso en su anterior colegio, así que recibió la propuesta realmente felíz. Lo que no sabía era que alguien robaría su corazón instantáneamente.

* * *

Un día, cuando iba saliendo del colegio fue atacada por unos jóvenes, algo desaliñados y con muy mala educación.

— Dame todo lo que tienes, maldita. — gritó el que la había apretado contra la pared del callejón, asustando a Haru que se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas.

— H-Haru no tiene dinero, por favor no le hagan daño-_desu_. — gruesas lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

Al escuchar la extraña forma de hablar de la joven, el hombre llamó a su líder, se trataba de un hombre de pelo castaño claro que tenía un piercing en el labio.

— Kaito, ven a ver a la presa, es realmente bella, creo que te divertirás con ella. — dijo volviendo su rostro hacia el joven que se acercaba escondiendo su identidad con ayuda de la oscuridad.

El líder se acercó a paso ligero, sin mediar palabra alguna con el despreciable sujeto que mantenía quieta a Haru. Ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse del agarre pero era imposible.

— Tienes razón, es hermosa. Creo que me divertiré con ella. — el hombre tomó del mentón a Haru e hizo que ésta lo mirara.

— P-Por favor no le haga nada a Haru-_desu_. — imploró de nuevo sin muchos resultados.

En esos momentos escucharon un fuerte estruendo para luego ver a los hombres que acompañaban a aquellos dos delincuentes tendidos por todo el perímetro, inconscientes. En el extremo opuesto del callejón se podía observar una figura que mantenía los brazos en posición de pelea, sujetando algún arma con las manos.

— Están destruyendo la paz de mi querida Namimori, Kamikorosu. — sentenció calmo para luego golpear al que mantenía inerte a Haru.

Ella veía como este hombre golpeaba a todos sus adversarios con una impresionante velocidad, dejándolos fuera de combate después de unos cuantos segundos. Haru había deslizado su espalda hasta llegar al suelo, viendo a su salvador con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Vete a casa, Herbívora. — aconsejó para luego salir del lugar. Haru pudo verlo con la luz puesta en su pálido rostro, era nada más y nada menos que el prefecto de Namimori, él la había salvado.

* * *

Desde ese día trataba inútilmente de acercarse a él, recibiendo solamente un frío comentario, pero estaba claro que no se rendiría.

El demonio se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de su amada Nami-Chuu buscando algún incidente que sofocar, golpeando a unos cuantos en su camino mientras ella lo seguía sigilosamente, tratando de que él no la notara. La verdad era que le daba terror mostrarse ante él, siempre recibía un "Eres molesta, desaparece, Herbívora", que la dejaba varada en un mar de pensamientos.

Lastimosamente siguió con su camino sin notar que él se había detenido, chocó bruscamente contra su espalda.

— ¡Iteeee! — exclamó sobándose la nariz, que resultó lastimada por el fuerte golpe.

Luego de unos segundos levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la desaprobadora mirada metálica que la estudiaba. Él mantenía los brazos cruzados al parecer esperando una explicación para aquel golpe osado.

— H-Hibari-_san_, Haru lo siente mucho, no lo vio detenerse y se golpeó contra usted, no fue su intención-_desu_. — explicó jugando con sus manos tratando de esconder el sonrojo de su rostro inútilmente.

— Eso solo quiere decir que me estabas siguiendo, ya te dije mil veces que no lo hagas. Dime ¿Quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte? — la acorraló contra la pared con una tonfa dispuesta a atacar a su cuello.

Ciertamente cualquiera se sentiría cohibido por el arma, pero Haru se sentía débil no contra ésta, sino contra los ojos del prefecto que hacían que un montón de sentimientos se desencadenaran.

— A H-Haru le gusta H-Hibari-_san_, mucho. — confesó sin apartar su mirada, viéndolo directamente, como queriendo llegar a su alma.

Éste esbozó una sonrisa burlesca dejándola algo confundida, se acercó aún más a ella haciendo que se sintiera algo asustada.

— ¿No me tienes miedo?

— H-Hibari-_san_ inspira algo de miedo en los demás, pero a Haru no le importa ya que usted la salvó de unos vándalos-_desu_.

En esos momentos Hibari selló sus labios con los de la castaña, haciendo que Haru abriera de par en par los ojos. Él imponía un ritmo algo rápido, haciendo que poco a poco ella se fuera rindiendo ante sus encantos; poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de la suavidad de esos dulces labios, poco a poco fue igualando su ritmo, fusionándose en un beso. Ella le contestaba lo mejor que podía, pero entonces sintió que él se detenía, ahora era solo ella la que se mantenía pegada a él. Abrió lentamente sus ojos con algo de miedo, hasta que vio esa fría mirada tornarse ¿Ponzoñosa? ¿Burlesca? Por qué, por qué él se estaría riendo de ella. Poco a poco se alejó con el temor de que sus sospechas resultaran ciertas, éstas fueron confirmadas por la sonrisa que concibió ese cruel rostro.

— ¿Por qué te alejas? ¿Qué no te gustó? — preguntó sin una gota de culpa.

Ella se alejó sin contestar, buscando la forma de desaparecer. Tenía las manos pegadas al pecho, como implorando un favor al cielo, retrocediendo lentamente para alejarse de su verdugo.

— Solo te estoy demostrando que no estás preparada para mí, eres molesta, seguirme todo el día solo te hace más herbívora ¿Tanto te gusto? — burló para ver como ella se volvía logrando salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Él la vio alejarse sin tratar de detenerla, solo suspiró pesadamente para luego volver a la oficina del comité disciplinario.

La joven corrió por los pasillos, con la suerte de que éstos se encontraran deshabitados, todos los demás estaban en clases menos ella que supuestamente fue a la enfermería. Corrió sin rumbo fijo, hasta que encontró la puerta que llevaba a la azotea, la abrió y fue hacia la cerca con desgano, sentándose en el piso dejando que sus lágrimas se asomaran libremente. No podía creer que Hibari fuera tan cruel, ella de verdad lo amaba, tanto que sentía el daño de la soledad cuando él se alejaba.

La tarde estaba cayendo acompañada de unas nubes que anunciaban la venida de una tormenta, vio que todos se disponían a salir, pero ella no se movió un centímetro siquiera. En esos momentos escuchó unos suaves pasos aproximándose a ella.

— Haru. — llamó una voz que sonaba cercana.

Ella no se volvió, mantuvo la vista puesta en el paisaje, viendo al causante de sus males caminando junto a Kusakabe como si nada.

— Así que se burló de ti. — concluyó el arcobaleno suspirando. — creo que él no conoce a su corazón y que no sabe lo que es el amor. Dale algo de tiempo, puede que esté confundido.

— No me malentienda, Reborn-_san_. Yo sé que Hibari-_san_ es una persona difícil y aún así tomé el riesgo de enamorarme de él, es solo que a veces… es demasiado cruel. — Reborn supo en ese momento que la joven estaba desanimada, no había usado ninguno de sus modismos tan característicos.

— No te deprimas, hablaré con él… — se detuvo porque la joven se puso de pie pidiéndole silencio.

— No se ofenda, Reborn-_san_, pero Haru no quiere que intervenga. Ella no desea que Hibari-san se acerque solo porque otra persona se lo manda-_desu_. — culminó para luego marcharse.

Reborn se quedó por un rato más, para luego esbozar una curiosa sonrisa y marcharse, indudablemente eso no se quedaría así, Hibari aprendería que si dejas pasar las oportunidades tal vez te cueste muy caro luego recuperar lo que has perdido, y lo aprendería por las malas.

* * *

Hibari se encontraba en su oficina, con la mirada puesta en los miles de papeles en su escritorio, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en esa molesta herbívora. Se levantó de la silla que ocupaba para ir hacía el sofá de cuero negro, allí se sentó. No estaba bien, no estaba bien en lo absoluto dejar que una simple herbívora se metiera en sus pensamientos; masajeó su entrecejo como queriéndose quitar todo el estrés de encima, pero para su mala suerte eso no sucedería. Una gran lluvia cayó, haciendo gran alboroto contra las ventanas de toda la escuela, debía ir a su casa rápidamente, antes de que esta tormenta empeorara. Lo peor del caso era que no tenía un paraguas para protegerse, se mojaría de ida a su hogar.

Tomó sus cosas y fue hacia la salida de su querida Nami-Chuu, encontrando a la molesta mujer, con dos paraguas en las manos. Su ropa estaba empapada y según pudo notar no traía su bolso consigo.

— ¿Qué no te habías ido, herbívora? — iba a decir algo más, pero la joven levantó la mano, como pidiendo autorización para tomar la palabra.

— Haru fue hasta su casa, pero al llegar escuchó en las noticias que se aproximaba una tormenta, H-Haru sabía que Hibari-_san_ se queda hasta tarde y supuso que no tenía un paraguas, así que volvió para darle uno. — cayó por unos segundos tragando con dificultad. — Haru sabe que es molesta, así que no será un incordio para usted, dejará esto aquí... — dejó el objeto en una esquina. — y solo se marchará. — luego de decir esto se volvió y se fue corriendo.

Hibari se quedó parado observándola ¿Esa herbívora había vuelto solo para eso? Eso solo demostraba su condición de presa fácil. Por alguna razón estaba molesto, ella le habló sin escucharlo y sin levantar la mirada siquiera un segundo, mantuvo la cabeza gacha todo el tiempo, por alguna razón quería ver el brillo de los ojos chocolates que ésta poseía, pero ella no se lo mostró ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Simplemente lo ignoró y se fue utilizando el regalo que le había hecho Haru.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Haru se levantó sin muchas ganas y fue de camino al colegio. Encontró a sus amigos, todos iban muy animados, menos ella que se guardaba los comentarios.

Llegaron a Nami-Chuu e ingresaron sin decir nada, Haru pudo ver al prefecto en la entrada pero se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha, pudo sentir su mirada estudiándola pero simplemente lo ignoró.

Las clases siguieron sin mayores cambios, hasta la hora del receso. Como no quería estar con nadie subió a la azotea. Pensó que tal vez si iba ahí podría observarlo en silencio.

Fue pues y ocupó el mismo sitio que el día anterior, podía ver perfectamente como los demás corrían, gritaban, reían, vociferaban, pero ella no podía hacer más que quedarse en silencio, sentía que poco a poco su corazón se marchitaba, jamás creyó capaz a Hibari de burlarse tan cruelmente de ella, con tanta facilidad que hasta daba miedo, resultaba escalofriante que una persona fuera así de desalmada.

— ¿Estás bien, Haru? — ella se volvió pues esa voz le parecía familiar pero no sabía en dónde la había escuchado.

Al volverse vio a un rubio observándola con detenimiento, casi preocupado, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa para que ella también lo hiciera, su intento fue en vano.

— ¿Dino-_san_? Qué hace aquí.

— Vine buscando a Kyôya, él siempre está aquí pero… ¿Te sucede algo? — preguntó bajando del techo, acercándose a Haru.

— Haru… ella solo no tiene ganas de hablar con nadie. — en esos momentos escucharon la campana que indicaba el término del receso. Haru no se movió un centímetro.

— ¿No irás?

— Haru no se encuentra de humor como para ir a clases-_desu_. — esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

— Reborn dijo que estabas algo triste por Kyôya, mira él es un idiota que piensa que es mejor que las demás personas, no deberías tomarlo tan a pecho. — acarició su rostro con el dedo índice tratando de reconfortarla.

Con lo que no contaba el potro era con la presencia de cierto azabache que se encontraba en la puerta observando la escena, se acercó a ellos y tomó a Haru del brazo, levantándola y poniéndola tras suyo.

— ¿Qué demonios haces con la herbívora? — inquirió mostrando sus relucientes tonfas.

— No creo que te importe, Kyôya. Solo estoy haciendo que olvide a cierto hombre vil que la hace sufrir, no es gran cosa. — se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Hibari se acercó a él peligrosamente, aún con las armas en mano, al tiempo en que el capo mostraba su látigo, esperando el ataque de la bestia. Con lo que no contaban ambos es con que Haru se pondría en medio para detenerlos.

— Ya basta, Hibari-san no debería destruir la paz de su amada Nami-Chuu. Nosotros ya nos vamos. — tomó a Dino del brazo disponiéndose a abandonar la azotea, pero no lo logró porque ahora se encontraba, efectivamente largándose, pero siendo prácticamente arrastrada por el azabache.

Al ver que Haru era arrastrada Dino trató de intervenir, pero fue inútil. Podía sentir en Hibari algo que jamás había visto en él, su ira habitual era aplacada por esta nueva fuerza. No pudo hacer más que simplemente quedarse mirándolos.

— Parece que despertaste al demonio. Bien por ti, Dame-Dino. — dijo el arcobaleno del sol apareciendo por entre el enrejado.

— Así que aún no habíamos visto al verdadero demonio de Nami-Chuu, este Kyôya sí que da miedo. — rió al recordar la imagen del prefecto al encontrarlo tan cerca de Haru.

Sigámoslo pues, Hibari precedía a Haru por los pasillos, empujándola con una fuerza descomunal. La llevó a la oficina del comité disciplinario golpeando la puerta tras de sí.

— Qué pretendes, Herbívora. Un día dices que me quieres y al otro buscas consuelo en brazos del potro. — se acercaba a ella como si la estuviera acechando; ella se alejaba poco a poco.

— Haru no entiende por qué le molesta tanto que hable con Dino-_san_, él solo estaba siendo amable con Haru-_desu_.

— No te pedí explicaciones, lo que hagas con él no es de mi incumbencia, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero hazlo fuera del horario escolar, no hagas que tu noviecito venga a buscarte ¿Quieres? — fue a su escritorio a ocupar el único puesto que le daba seguridad en ese momento, con esa herbívora cerca solo sentía confusión.

Haru bajó la mirada molesta, si no le importaba entonces por qué pedía explicaciones, por qué la había arrastrado, en esos momentos de verdad sentía ganas de golpearlo.

— Usted mismo lo ha dicho, no es de su incumbencia, Hibari-_san_. Cuando me vea con otro haga lo que siempre hace, simplemente escriba un reporte y ya, no se comporte como un maniático celoso. — apretó los puños con fuerza para ir hacia la puerta. — si no es de su incumbencia, si soy tan molesta como dice, entonces simplemente ignore mi presencia y ya. Será más fácil para mí olvidarlo así. — Hibari levantó la mirada pero ya solo pudo observar cómo la puerta era cerrada lentamente.

Tenía los sentimientos de esa herbívora en sus manos, podía destrozar su corazón sin siquiera esforzarse, entonces ¿Por qué no lo hizo en ese momento? ¿Por qué no le recalcó que era molesta y que no le importaba lo que hiciera con el maldito potro? Ahora solo habían dudas, confusión y dolores de cabeza; todo por la culpa de esa herbívora.

Haru por su parte iba con paso calmo, automáticamente hacia la salida ¿Se estaba fugando de clases acaso? Eso no le importaba, solo quería desaparecer.

— H-Haru. — de nuevo esa voz la llamaba. — ¿Estás bien? No te hizo nada ¿O sí? — Dino la observaba con curiosidad. — Le diré al Director que te ausentarás y te llevaré a casa.

Haru solo asintió sentándose en una banca para esperar, el potro fue corriendo recibiendo la autorización sin siquiera tener que hablar.

— Ve a dejarla a su casa, yo hablaré con él, si te ve probablemente te rompa la mandíbula. — bromeó viendo a su ex aprendiz asentir.

Indudablemente, una vez que el potro se alejó fue a la oficina del comité disciplinario. Una vez frente a la puerta, la abrió de una patada, pasando sin siquiera pedir permiso. Al verlo Hibari sonrió ligeramente, para luego volver a sus quehaceres.

El italiano se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro sin hablar aún, jugando con la cola de León, al sentir el silencio incómodo Hibari decidió romper el hielo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, bebé? — preguntó mirándolo.

— Hibari, deja de fingir, yo sé que te gusta Haru, de otra forma no hubieras actuado de la forma en que lo hiciste al verla con Dino. Si te gusta ¿Por qué la hieres?

— No te equivoques, ella es solo… — fue interrumpido por el ligero ruido hecho al cargar a León con una bala.

— Di herbívora una vez más y te dejaré un hueco en la frente. — el azabache sonrió complacido. — Sé que te encanta esa descripción y que piensas que ninguna persona es suficientemente buena para estar cerca de ti, pero si no aceptas rápido tus sentimientos alguien más podría llevarse tu premio. — Reborn bajó del sofá para marcharse. — Solo piénsalo bien, Dino es capaz de luchar contra ti, era tu tutor y sabe cómo lidiar con esa ira tuya, él podría ser un buen adversario. — al ver que tenía la atención de Hibari salió del salón, dejándolo con la duda de lo que sucedería.

* * *

Al día siguiente Haru iba corriendo a Nami-Chuu, había tomado una decisión. Sabía que habían más probabilidades de que la rechazaran que de recibir una respuesta favorable, pero aún así lo intentaría, solo una vez más.

Era un día antes de San Valentín y en su bolso llevaba los chocolates que ofrecería como regalo al Demonio, estuvo dudando mucho pues Hibari era tan agrio que no sabía si le gustarían los dulces, pero como era el tradicional regalo para la fecha, se inclinó por los chocolates. Había salido temprano de su casa, sabía perfectamente que el prefecto estaría rondando por Nami-Chuu, así que lo interceptaría en su recorrido.

Al verlo se quedó tiesa por unos segundos, pudiendo escuchar solamente a los latidos de su corazón. Apretó los puños con fuerzas y caminó con paso firme hacia la perdición.

— H-Hibari-_san_. — murmuró.

El joven azabache se volvió encontrándola tras él, rió para sí pensando "Sí como no, como si esta Herbívora pensara en otro que no fuera yo".

— Qué quieres. — espetó.

Haru dudó por la cruel expresión de la alondra pero cobró fuerzas al sentir la cajita de los chocolates, metió una mano al bolso y se la enseñó a la nube.

— Haru… Haru quiere regalarle esto… F-Felíz San Valentín, Hibari-_san_. — en ningún momento lo miró a los ojos, solo se los ofreció.

Hibari, por alguna razón que desconocía, esperaba ver esos orbes pero eso no sucedió. Los iba a tomar pero su orgullo pudo más en el último minuto.

— San Valentín es mañana, Herbívora.

— Haru lo sabe, pero pensó que Hibari-san recibiría muchos chocolates de las demás, Haru… Haru no quería ser una más de las demás, Haru… — calló sin poder continuar luego de osar levantar la cabeza, encontrándose con los mismo ojos que se burlaron de ella el día anterior, se llenó de dudas nuevamente mirando al suelo. — No tiene que aceptarlos si no quiere.

Podía aplastarla en ese momento con un "No quiero tus chocolates, eres tan molesta herbívora, desaparece", pero por alguna razón esas palabras no salían de sus labios. Al verse frustrado por no poder terminar con esa herbívora se volvió listo para irse. Pudo ver el sufrimiento en las facciones de la joven al verla de reojo, podía notarlo por como temblaban sus manos.

— H-Haru ya no molestará a Hibari-_san_, ya no se cruzará en su camino, ya no lo seguirá, y-ya no lo amará… desu — culminó para irse con paso lento, dejando atrás a Hibari Kyôya que la veía alejarse con un hueco en el pecho.

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

Así es como llegamos a este momento, el día de San Valentín había llegado, había recibido mil cajas de chocolates, había rechazado a otras mil chicas, pero no podía olvidar la expresión de esa herbívora. Continuamente se volvió queriendo encontrarla tras suyo, pero era inútil, ella no estaba ¿Por qué sentía ese pesar? ¿De verdad le gustaba esa herbívora?

Estaba de muy mal humor, cualquiera que le acercara salía volando por acción de los golpes que él le propinaba con sus amadas tonfas, caminaba por todos lados, la buscaba por doquier pero esa herbívora simplemente no se dejaba ver, nuevamente, nuevamente la culpa y la desilusión de no tenerla tras de sí como su perro faldero, nuevamente esa imagen de sus ojos rogando algo de clemencia. Necesitaba indudablemente golpear a muchos para olvidarlo.

Y eso es lo que estaba haciendo, acechar para olvidar hasta que la vio con ese grupo de herbívoros, riendo como si nada. Se acercó adrede hasta ellos caminando lento para increpar al más ruidoso de ellos, a Gokudera Hayato que osaba desafiarlo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad; pero no logró su cometido. Haru simplemente se volvió hacia Tsuna sin mirarlo siquiera, ignorando que él estaba ahí, pidiendo que sus ojos lo vieran de nuevo.

Entonces sin entender lo que sucedía vieron a un molesto Hibari cediendo territorio por primera vez, yendo molesto a algún lugar en el cual no tuviera que escuchar su nombre ni oír su risa compartida con otros que no fuera él.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta que por fin decidió esconderse en el lugar que más seguridad y soledad le brindaba, la azotea de su amada Nami-Chuu. Fue y se acostó en el extremo más remoto, mirando al cielo, a las nubes que parecían huir. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que estaba huyendo, que estaba siendo un herbívoro que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos. Cerró los ojos para no tener que ver nada, dejándose acoger por la oscuridad que le brindaban sus cerrados párpados hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse.

— Kyôya. — llamó.

— Vete de aquí, potro. No estoy de humor.

— ¿Es por Haru? Si tan solo le dijeras que te gusta… — fue interrumpido al ver que el azabache dio un giro en el piso para poner una de las tonfas en su cuello sin siquiera ponerse de pie.

— Te dije que te fueras. — espetó. — lo que pase con esa herbívora no es mi problema.

— Está bien, pero luego no trates de atraerla hacia ti de nuevo a la fuerza. — fue hacia la puerta siendo observado por Kyôya.

— ¿Estás interesado en ella?

— ¿Tú lo estás?

Hibari suspiró pesadamente para luego ponerse de pie. Caminó hacia el capo en silencio hasta quedar de frente, mirándolo amenazadoramente a los ojos.

— Escucha, esa herbívora es mía, es mi presa, yo la conquisté. Ella tiene prohibido estar con alguien más, si lo hacer renegaré de ella y la olvidaré más rápido de lo que se mueven esas nubes. — señaló al cielo. — Ella dijo que me amaba, pues ahora no puede estar con nadie más. — se interrumpió al ver a Haru parada en la puerta acompañada del arcobaleno que sonreía victoriosamente.

— Dino, nuestro trabajo terminó. — el rubio asintió para luego ir hacia la puerta desapareciendo minutos después.

Haru lo miraba por primera vez después de mucho tiempo a los ojos, ya no notaba aquella maldad en ellos, era algo más parecido a la confusión.

— Hiba… — fue interrumpida por el gesto del prefecto que le pedía silencio.

— Escucha herbívora, si quieres que yo te acepte deberás renunciar a todo, ser solo mía. Tú dijiste que me amabas, así que no te hace falta nadie más, solo yo. — la miró demandantemente.

— Lo siento Hibari-_san_, pero Haru no puede prometerle alejarse de todo ser viviente, porque Haru necesita de sus amigos. Pero es verdad, Haru necesita a Hibari-_san_, tanto que no le basta con solo quererlo, ya no le basta con solo admirarlo, porque sin usted Haru se siente sola, por eso cuando Hibari-_san_ se aleja y la rechaza solo puede llorar. L-La triste sensación de la soledad Haru no quiere sentirla de nuevo jamás, después de haber experimentado la cálida sensación del amor no sería capaz de vivir sin Hibari-_san_, si usted se aleja el corazón de Haru se romperá lentamente-_desu_.

Hibari suspiró sabiendo que lo había convencido, esas palabras solo demostraban su lealtad, él no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos pero sabía que ella fue capaz de despertar algo que jamás hubiera creído que existía en su interior. La atrajo hacia él abrazándola con posesividad.

— ¿Sabes que me has declarado completamente tus sentimientos y que te tengo en mis manos? — preguntó recibiendo de lleno su aroma por obra del viento.

— S-Sí.

Ella solo sintió que él se acercaba rozando sus labios a los suyos, con movimientos calmos que le transmitían la seguridad que sentía Hibari en su pecho al admitir que realmente le gustaba, que no la dejaría ir, que no se la entregaría a nadie. Aceptaría sus condiciones pero esa herbívora sería solo suya, porque no podría olvidarla, ni con el pasar de mil nubes.

_ "Hay gente en este mundo que disfruta estando solo, pero no hay nadie capaz de soportar la soledad"_

_**FIN**  
_

**Notas:** No sé si se suponía que debía poner notas pero de todas formas lo haré, esto ha sido lo más herbívoro que he escrito hasta ahora, pero espero que sea de su agrado XD… Bien espero que haya sido de su agrado y que no les cause un aneurisma mientras leen xD ¡Me despido!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Somos jefes de la mafia. No podemos juzgar o discriminar a nadie basándonos solamente en su apariencia, lo que importa es lo que hay dentro" (Dino Cavallone)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Saya Christopher****


End file.
